Office love or just friends
by Really True Love
Summary: Danny and Lindsay have being working for over two years and danny has a crush on her but he doesn't know if he will fall for her, Lindsay likes him but she has a secret of her own which it comes out
1. Chapter 1

Danny Messer is a writer, which he loves and he works in a company which write articles on anything that he loves and now he wants to write a romantic one but he has never falling in love but he has falling for his assistant Lindsay Monroe who has worked for him a while now and she is smart and funny and they get along so much however Danny mother Andie doesn't like Lindsay very much as Lindsay never talks to her as Andie is always nasty and horrible to

_TO- Lindsay Monroe_

_FROM - Danny Messer _

_Hey, how it that piece coming for the magazine and if you need any help please let me know as we could work on it together and we still need to go over how to something which that can be discussed over meeting later, if you wish._

_Danny._

_Manger _

Of course Danny didn't have to wait long

_TO- Danny Messer _

_From Lindsay Monroe _

_Danny,_

_thank you the suggest but i have almost finished this piece for you and it will need your signed but it is coming along and i understand we need to do how to but at the moment i have no idea what you would like in this magazine, and of course we can discuss it in our meeting, and i also would like to tell you now, that your mother will be there today to talk about the company, _

_Lindsay Monroe _

_Assistant to Danny Messer _

Danny would love Lindsay to be in the meeting with his mother Andie however Danny doesn't think he would listen to a word his mother says to him,

_TO- Lindsay Monroe_

_FROM - Danny Messer_

_Linds, _

_Thank you for reminding me about my mother and we can discuss it after lunch and it won't be long but i hope that we can discuss about how to and it will be a love issue soon so we need to discuss that more as well. _

_Danny Messer _

_Manger _

Danny didn't get a message back as Lindsay was doing other task and he liked her very much, and he didn't know how to tell the one person that he works with that he has falling for her.

Next chapter will be Lindsay and Danny in a meeting and you see some flirting :)


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting with Lindsay

After Lunch Danny was waiting for Lindsay to come in the office where they will be discussing the magazine and the business, Danny loves working with Lindsay as every morning, he gets up and thinks about Lindsay, he can see himself settling down with her, when a knock at the door

"Coming in"  
and then Lindsay walked in wearing a smart clothes and she sat down with her notepad

"Hello"  
"should we talk about the issue first or business or you"  
Lindsay smiled at him

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not talking about me"  
"why not"  
"because we are not"  
"okay, but to that subject, i think you are very special and i want to get to know you more"  
"well, that will be for a new day"  
"right, this issue is love and i want to do a piece on making someone falling for you"  
"okay, you want to work on that on your own"  
"yeah, and i want you to do what your good at"  
"okay, fashion and valentine day ideas then"  
"yeah, and i want you to follow everyone and be the boss of everyone, and i want this is to be complete in 3 weeks"  
"okay, and now the business"  
"sure"  
"i want to give you a raise and i want to do a valentine day, here in the company and everyone has a secret valentine and i want to be in there as well and we have to get presents for everyone"  
"sure, you want to do it for next week"  
"nope 3 weeks when the issue come out"  
"of course"  
-

Next chapter will be with Danny Mum and she has some words with her son :)


	3. Chapter 3

Danny was getting ready for a meeting with his mother and he wasn't looking for it as all they talked about was his love life, and he tried to be nice to his mother about his life but she wanted to know everything about his life.

He remember when he moved into his apartment, and he was glad to be into his own place, he had promised his parents that he would visit them when he could and he did but his mother kept coming over every day and made sure he was doing okay, and when he got a job and was a manger of this business, she was proud of him but he never had a girlfriend to show his mother until Lindsay walked into his office and got a job with him

A knock at the door made him jump

"come in"  
" hello, darling" Andie said to her son  
"hello mother"  
"how are you"

"I am fine, and take a seat"  
"so, when do i meet your girlfriend"  
"mother, i don't have a girlfriend yet"  
"oh right you are hung up on Lindsay"  
"mother, Lindsay is a friend who i like very much"  
"right but you want her to be your girlfriend"  
"why are we talking about this because you and i both know that i want Lindsay and i love seeing her every day"  
"then get rid of her, and let her go and show you can find love and give me some grandchildren"  
"mother. Lindsay works really well, here and i like working with her"  
"but you have falling for her"

There was a knock at the door before Danny could answer.

"Come in" Danny told the person at the door and he thought it was Lindsay but it was Jess who works in the other bit of his office.

"Jess, you don't work, in this bit of the office, and is where Lindsay is" Danny asked questionably at her.

"I'm sorry sir, but Lindsay has fainted" Jess told him and with that Danny jump from his seat and went to Lindsay side.

-Next chapter, Danny goes mad at everyone, and Lindsay wakes up


	4. Chapter 4

When Danny reached Lindsay, he saw her laying on one of the couches, but she was still breathing, which was a good sign. And he saw his friend flack trying to wake her up.

"What the hell happened" Danny asked flack while he moved so Danny could sit next to her

"i don't know, one minute, she was talking then she said she felt dizzy and then next thing we knew she has passed out."  
"Have you called the hospital"  
" yeah but they said to wake her up which what we are trying to do until you come"  
"okay" Danny just sat there next to her.

A little while later Lindsay started to move and speaking while she was laying there

"Am i dead"  
Danny smiled at her, while Lindsay couldn't see as she had her arm over her eyes

"no"  
"Danny"  
"hey"  
"what happened"  
"i think you passed out but i don't know why yet"  
"oh, i felt sick and then dizzy and everything went black"  
"it's fine, but i going to get you a drink to your energy up and you aren't working all day today because you are going to rest and i will take you home and you will stay there until next week"  
" but Danny, we have our magazine to come out and i have to be a boss of that"

" and i will get someone else to do that as you are not well and i don't want another heart attack today"  
"why"  
"because i care for you a lot and trust me when i say that care about you and i don't want a heart attack, and all i do is for you, and i felt like i died, when i heart you had passed out and i have being not talking to my mum about it because she knows i like you a lot and without you in my life, linds, it feels like i can't breathe and i don't know what to do without you."  
"Danny"  
"please linds, just don't give me a heart attack again please"  
"fine"  
"good"  
-

Danny was sitting in his office while Lindsay was laying on his sofa, where she had feel asleep while he worked and he wanted to keep an eye on her and he couldn't believe that he told her that he cared for her but she hasn't said anything about it but that was all right with him as he was going to look after her. He had cancelled all his meeting this afternoon, so she can sleep quietly, and he had being working all afternoon and he hasn't being anyway but his office when the phone went.  
"hello"  
"hello darling"  
"hello, mother"  
"how are you"  
"I'm fine thank you"  
"good, how Lindsay"  
"she sleeping in my office"  
"oh okay"  
"why"  
"why aint she home"  
"because i am taking her home later"  
"Danny"  
"mother"  
"you aren't her boyfriend and if you were then, she wouldn't want you to suffocate her"  
"mother, i am not and i told her that i care for her and i know deep down that she care me"  
" Danny, did she say that because if she doesn't then she don't and you are her boss"  
"I understand"  
"well I am going"  
"okay"  
and with that Danny hung up the phone.

Lindsay woke up on her own, when she looked around the room and notice Danny has left the room and she couldn't believe that Danny cared for her. She hasn't said she cared for him but she doesn't know how to let him in which she wants to but she doesn't know how that she was attacked by her ex billy and she was in hospital for a while and she is still scared of him. Lindsay has had a crush on him since he was there at the begin of her job and he made her feel welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter – Maybe

Lindsay was lying in her bed in her apartment, and it was quiet and Danny had phoned her this morning telling her not to come in. she wished that he would stay because she likes him so much and she couldn't believe that Danny cared for her that much but her heart is locked up in side because she was attacked from her ex-boyfriend and she had to leave but every time she tried to, he kept hitting her.

Lindsay wanted to fall in love again but she was scared, maybe Danny was the one to make her feel like she should. Lindsay was sitting on her couch, where she had papers for the magazine and she has writing a piece for valentine's issue. She couldn't believe Danny was writing a piece for the magazine, how to fall in love with someone, and she might knew it might be about them but she was falling for him already. Lindsay was almost finished with the pieces, she had to go to the office tomorrow but Danny has banned her for going in.

Danny has being in his office for a while now after a meeting, and he was staring out of his window, he notice everyone was quiet today, maybe because Lindsay wasn't in or he had shouted at everyone, for not watching Lindsay to get a drink or food but Danny was mad at his self because if he cared for her then he should have made sure she was eating well but no, he wasn't

"Danny" and with that he turned around saw flack

"Hi"  
"what's wrong"  
"I think this crush is wrong"  
"why?"  
"because If I cared for her then she wouldn't have passed out and my mother doesn't like her"  
"but Danny, if you didn't then you wouldn't have shouted at everyone for it and you wouldn't care what your mother say, because if you care for her as I know you do then, make something happen"  
"what if I can't  
"Danny sit down"  
and with that he sat down

"Danny, Lindsay is very special girl, trust me, she has the guy in the office trying to date her but she has said no, maybe she wants you to ask her but we wouldn't know, however if you ask her then maybe you won't be up your own ass"

"thanks for that"  
"but Danny trust me, Destiny and faith has brought you and Lindsay together and you might have something special and if not then can I date her"  
"No"  
"why not"  
"well because she might doesn't want you and second you have a great girlfriend"  
"well yeah but I could as jess if I can call her up for a date"  
"flack you do that and I will go mental at you"  
"fine"  
"good, now tell me, how is it going with Jess"  
"it's great so far, I mean she meeting my parents this weekend which I am scared."  
"Flack, your parents will love her"

And with that there was a knock at the door

"come in"  
"Sorry Sir, but Lindsay is in the office"  
"what is she doing here"  
"I don't know sir, she came in and sat down in the break room and she talking to jess"  
"okay, thanks, you can leave now"  
"and with that she left

Danny and flack were going to the break room in a minute and flack is taking Jess out for lunch while Danny talks to Lindsay.

Up Next break room and shouting


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Really?

Lindsay has being sitting with jess for ten minutes.

"so linds, how you feeling"  
"I am okay"  
"really"  
"well no"  
"Lindsay, is this about yesterday"  
"well sort off"  
"linds, Danny had ago at all of us today"  
"why? Because it wasn't your fault, none of you"  
"Lindsay, talk to him about how you are feeling, because of Callum, and you put up with it but Lindsay, Danny won't do that to you"

"How do you know"  
"because he cares for you, and if he didn't then he wouldn't have being at your side yesterday, and shouted at us"  
"I can't, Callum, broke me, okay, I am still going through the pain, I haven't spoken to my parents because of it"  
"Lindsay, trust me"  
"sure"  
"give him a chance"  
-

Danny and flack walked in the break room was Lindsay and jess was

"Hey"  
"hi"

"Hello babe, Lindsay"  
"hi"  
Danny and flack sat down near them

"so Lindsay, will you go on a date with me" flack asked Lindsay, while Danny just looked at him mad  
"no, because your girlfriend here"  
"yeah but if I wasn't with you, you would"  
"no"  
"oh, break my heart slowly linds"  
"sorry"  
"come on baby, let's go lunch, see you later" flack and jess left the break room leaving Danny and Lindsay together

"What you doing here?"  
"Arm, seeing jess and work"  
"no you aint"  
"why not"  
"because, you passed out yesterday, and I told you to stay home"  
"Danny, you are not the boss of me"  
"at work, I am "  
"Danny, we aint going out and if which we don't, and now we are never getting together"  
"really"  
and with that Lindsay stood up

"You know what, I almost gave you a chance, and now I am giving up with you and I won't leave my job, this crush thing I have with you. It is over!" and Lindsay storm out. Leaving Danny shocked

Twenty minutes later, Lindsay was in her apartment, feeling bad about herself.

_Flashback._

_Lindsay was on the sofa watching TV when Callum came in drunk and he came back from the pub when he started to pull her hair and started to hit her, and she bruised, and she screamed, it was getting out of hand, when Lindsay saw a stranger outside hearing the fighting and called the cops, Lindsay pass out and when she woke up a week later, she was in hospital, she broke down in tears, and the cops told her that if they didn't come then she would have being dead, she never knew how serious, the situation is. Callum had put her down every day for two years and it carried on and he kept saying sorry, she can remember every slap and dragged in the bedroom and then he raped her over and over and he never stopped, he verbal and emotional abuse her and negative things he told about her, saying no one will love her, but him and he called her fat, control her food habits, she was never aloud out of the house. He would check her phone and email, without her knowing. Callum had massive temper and mood swings. He controlled everything she did._

_Flashback over_

Lindsay was looking at the wall and saw the pictures of her and her friends and work mates, and she broke down in tears.

Well …


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –Memories

It had being a week since the fight she had with Danny and he hasn't spoken to her since, he went out of the office for 3 days and came back, with a new girlfriend, she couldn't believe that he had a new girlfriend. Lindsay was putting the blame on her, however her week started okay and then worst when she found out the Callum has escape from prison. Lindsay has told jess about Callum and she was staying at jess for a while. But she hasn't told Danny about him yet.

Lindsay was in the break room by herself thinking about the past and everything.

_Flashback _

Lindsay and Callum were going to Lindsay friend's birthday party, he was very drunk and he already getting angry by the time we left. Callum had passed out after the shouting and sleeping on the bed still fully clothed. So she decided to sleep on the sofa, she was woken by Callum screaming at her because he had waken without her next to him, so she went to the kitchen to clean the clothes when he got up and picked up the coffee table pouring a glass of water over the floor and picked up the glass walked over the sink and then turned and threw the glass at her before flying towards her and banging her head against the wall and strangling her.

Flashback over

Danny was in his office when a guy came in; he was coming for an invite for a cleaning job.

"Hi"  
"hello"  
"can I take your name please?"  
"sure, my name is Callum"  
"nice to meet you, my name is Mr Messer and I own this company"  
"sure"  
"I will do a police background check on you, and you will be cleaning every bit of the office"  
"sure"  
"you won't be working with my people including Lindsay, as she works for me and she is my person friend"  
"sure"  
"any questions"  
"when can I start"  
"as soon as I get the police background"  
"of course"  
"goodbye Callum"  
"goodbye Mr Messer"  
-

Callum was in his apartment across from Lindsay's, he had pictures of her and he couldn't believe that he found out where she worked. He had his old pal Shane; wipe his police records, so he could get close to her.

Well …


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated Andie and Lindsay talk **

Lindsay was sitting on her own in the break room, just looking at her cold tea, as she was waiting for Danny to call her for the meeting, she was leaving and she was going to tell him, today.  
"Lindsay"  
"oh hi Andie"  
"how's you"  
"im okay"  
"Lindsay, you can talk to me"  
"what do you mean?"  
"you aint talking as much as you do"  
"sorry, I have to deal with some trouble"  
"Please tell me what is wrong"  
"what do you want me to tell you, I sorry I can't be with your son because I am scared for my life if he abuse me like my ex-boyfriend and I am so scared that he got out of prison somehow and now I am going to leave my favourtive place in the world!"  
"Lindsay"  
"don't"  
"Lindsay, why won't you tell him"  
"because I don't want him to treat me any different"  
"Lindsay what happened"  
"I remember it was about four years ago, I meet this charming guy called Callum, he would always send me flowers and cards, he would make me breakfast and put the bath on after I came in from work and then everything changed. He watched me get dressed and he see me looking for something to wear, I realised he watched because he wanted to see what I was wearing, and before long, he asked why I bothered putting makeup on. He told me that I was 'beautiful and perfect' without it. Then he began laying out my clothes for me. It was his way of being able to choose what I wore. After two months, he began to wait for me outside my parents' home. If I didn't come out immediately, he'd get angry. He accused me of staying late so I could flirt with other men. He said that he only waited because he loved me. He became moody and would start rows. He'd call me names and mock my accent because I am from Montana. A little voice in back of my head saying leave, you're not happy but I ignored it, he expected his dinner to be on the table when he came in from work. Gradually, he became the most important thing in my life – the only thing in my life. I had less and less contact with family and friends. Then at night he started to hit me and swearing at me and calling me nasty names. I was embarrassed and shocked and I didn't know what to do, I became convinced I was worthless and when we went out Callum would stare at women in front of me and he attacked me every day until the neighbours heard him shouting at me and I passed out, I finally woke up the next morning in hospital and the police telling me that Callum has being arrested and I was safe. It has taking me long time to build my confidence up again and I won't be his victim anymore, so with the support from my friends, I was able to rebuild my life again"  
Andie couldn't say anything but cuddle Lindsay.

Lindsay was grabbing a coffee from the coffee shop when somebody grab her neck and pulled her into a van and hit round the head and Lindsay could hear voice saying

"I miss you and I will never let you go"  
-**Next chapter ****Andie talks to her son**


	9. Chapter 9

Danny has being going out with his new bird called Lucy, and she was horrible to Lindsay when Jessica came to the office. Jessica looked like Lindsay but blonde and she was very posh, Lindsay couldn't believe that he had moved on so quick, Jess has told her to tell Danny about Callum but she couldn't. Lindsay knew at some point that she had to tell him but what the point when they are in love with each other.

Danny was having meeting all day with his people from the company and Lindsay view was coming up soon which he was happy that she was still with him, at the company and he was looking forward to talk to her more, of course he had a new girlfriend called Lucy , he meet her at the park while walking his dog simba, and she was reading a book, and they started to hang out.

"DANNY!"

"Mother, what are you doing here"  
"I came to see you then I heard that you had a girlfriend, I was so happy that you and Lindsay finally got together and then I spoke to Lindsay and she had told me that you and her don't go out and then you go out with someone called Lucy."  
"yes mother, I have a girlfriend and she is called Lucy and Lindsay didn't want to be with me"  
"Danny, I remember when you were younger and you told me that you wanted to own your own business and me and your father , told you that follow your dream, and you did and now you own your own company, so when I came here the other day and you told that you wanted Lindsay as your girlfriend"  
"mother, Lindsay doesn't want to be with me"  
"but trust her Danny"  
"maybe"

**Next chapter the police come to find Lindsay and danny get worried **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updating, I have being busy with thinking of what to write and I have found I have depression and I can't stop my mood swings. If I want to: D **

Danny was sitting in his office thinking of what his mother has told him, and Lindsay was late for her meeting and she was never late for anything, he couldn't believe that his mother told him off, for moving on but what is confusing him was that why is she telling him off for doing what she asking in the first place, and Flack was getting on his case because jess and him broke up and Danny wasn't around to have his back, he wanted to talk to Lindsay about everything he was feeling but he wasn't sure she would listen to him.

" Danny"  
"hey"  
"the police are here to talk to Lindsay but no one can find her, so they want to chat to you"  
"sure"  
-

"May I help your gentleman"  
"yes what is your relationship with Lindsay Monroe"  
"She is my assistant and my friend"

"okay, where is Lindsay"  
"I don't know because she not answering her phone"  
"do you know anyone that would harm Lindsay"  
"no, everyone loves her here, may I ask what this is about"  
"Lindsay, is missing and I need to tell her about something really bad"  
"may I know as she is my assistant and she works for me"  
"I am afraid I can't tell you but Lindsay ex has escaped prison and we can't find him anywhere"  
"can I get his name"  
"sure Callum Brown"

"Are you sure"  
"positive"  
"for fuck sake"  
"im sorry sir, what is with the swearing"  
"Callum brown works here as a cleaner"  
"as you positive"  
"yeah, but I had a police search and nothing came up"  
"someone wiped his record so he could be close to Lindsay"  
Danny was shocked

"Can we have his record"  
"sure"

**What should happen?**


	11. Chapter 11

Lindsay just sat there thinking, what the hell has happening but she was okay, of course she realised that her ex-boyfriend Callum has taking her, but she doesn't understand what he was doing out of prison.

"Lindsay"  
"what do you want"  
"it's me, you boyfriend Callum"  
"no, I don't have a boyfriend"  
"yes you do and if you keep denial it then I may punish you"  
"I hope you do because bruises fade, but of course the pain remain the same and I hope I am not here very long"  
"why"  
"because I still remember how you kept me so afraid to leave the house but with what you did to me, I have become strong on my own. And I wake up every morning knowing I am okay"  
"you really believe your strong"  
"Well yes, because I am not crying anymore and I carry all this guilt for letting you destroy me but you help me put walls around me, so I don't get home. I told you please no more but oh no you don't understand the damage and change you done but to you it just a memory but it's a nightmare for me"  
and with that Callum hits her

"I think you should stop where you're going"  
"why. Because you don't want me to be strong anymore and all the lines you left along my neck and I was thrown against the floor and walls because you was mad or anything pissed you off"  
"Lindsay, I don't mean it"  
"well i don't care, what you say because I was afraid to go home, in fear you was there, and you kept saying I am sorry but you are nothing but a liar"

Callum didn't say anything but walked out the room

**Lindsay is being strong because if she shows emotion then he might do something else **


	12. Chapter 12

Lindsay has being with Callum for a while now, but she hasn't cried once

"You going to talk to me"  
when Lindsay didn't answer, he slapped her around the face.

"Why didn't you tell Danny about us"  
"why, because I was ashamed and confused, I was broken and bruised."  
"but I love you"  
"no because if you did then you wouldn't have tried to kill me and bruised and raped me, you are a criminal and you should rot in jail, where you belong"  
"you got a smart mouth on you"  
"really, well I got stronger on my own, my armour is made of steel and you can't get in because you can never hurt me again, you can save all your apologies, you are nothing but a liar. I got shame and I have scars but they will never show, and I am a survivor, in more ways than you know and Danny may care but I didn't want him to control me, like you"

"you won't move on "  
I will but there is a part of me I can't get back, I grew up too fast, I am taking back my life and nothing you can say because you would say it all my fault and you will never take the blame anyway, "  
"Lindsay, we belong together"  
"No, we don't"  
and with that Callum walked out of the room and leaving Lindsay alone

Danny was pacing in this office, waiting for the police to find Lindsay; he couldn't believe that he didn't know about Lindsay past. He now knows why she flips at him.

"Danny"  
"what"  
"you okay"  
"do I look ok"  
"well no but it's better to talk about it"  
"no, what the point talking about it"  
"because Lindsay might care for you and I think that you might be the reason she won't let Callum hurt her"  
"but I don't get why she didn't tell me about her past"  
"Lindsay, won't show any emotion from the past but she loves you"  
"please leave"  
"sure, tell me something, if you knew who you be the same as you are now"  
-

**Well what do you think? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Flack was talking to Danny at the end of the other chapter, I thought I clear that up: D Sorry I haven't updating finally got my laptop: D and now chapter should come a little bit faster **

_Danny has being thinking of what flack has said for a little while when his girlfriend Lucy came in his office_

"_Hey"_

"_Hi"  
"you okay"_

"_Yeah I guess"  
"what's wrong"  
"Lindsay missing"  
"why do you care?"  
"She is my friend"_

"_look, I am your girlfriend not Lindsay and I heard all about you Danny but no I gave you a chance and I have falling for you, I know I shouldn't but I did, of course I knew you that you had a crush on her but you didn't do anything about it, so now she gone, and you won't let her know how she feels."_

"_Please leave"  
"no"  
"why"  
"because you won't listen to anyone but you own self Danny, and I won't be pushed away from you, you are like a horrible person"_

"_what the hell, I fell for you and then because I don't want to talk to you,"  
"well you have a mouth on you, do you know what we are over and when Callum is finished with her, you can't have her"  
"how the hell do you know about Callum"  
"oh I didn't tell you, that it's my brother"  
"Leave and I am calling the police"  
"whatever"_

_Lindsay hasn't said one word Callum, but she moved from her chair and went to the window and outside she could see the different builds and she knew that Danny would forget her, she is has tried to get over Callum but she knew there was no point, all she wanted was to go home_


	14. Chapter 14

Lindsay is being sitting on her own in the hospital room when the Danny came in the room and Lindsay hasn't spoken to anyone, not the police, but Callum had being shot and Lindsay couldn't believe that he has gone from her life and she could move on but she was scared.

"I am scared Danny"  
"I know but Lindsay, he gone and there nothing can happen to you no more"  
"I was living in the past for so long and then he took me and he brought me back from what I believed"  
"Lindsay, Callum was in love with you but he wanted you for himself and never showed you love"  
"I won't ever find love now"

"you will"  
"please leave"  
"Lindsay, you don't have to face this alone"  
"well why not"  
"because Lindsay, I love you and I have ever since I met you, and you wonder why I won't let you do this on your own, why do you think I had a massive talking to everyone in the office because I love you and all I want is to is to keep you from harm, but look what that got me, you are in hospital and your broken , you seem a little girl who grew up to fast and I knew something was wrong, but I didn't trust myself because I won't lose you Lindsay"  
"Danny, everything I know, that everyone disappear and that's why I didn't tell you about Callum in the first place, I am so sorry, but I didn't trust myself and how I am going to trust you when I didn't trust myself, but when Callum had me, all I was thinking about is what will Danny do and I have told myself that you would run away and I am scared that everything happened that you will run away, I told you that I care for you but you have a girlfriend and i cherish our friendship because you are more special to me danny than you will ever know"  
"Lindsay, I promise I will never leave you , and for my girlfriend part, I don't have one at the moment because I am waiting for someone special and I love you more than you know, and I know you don't know how beautiful you are because I want to get to know everything about you and I want to spend rest of my life with you"  
"can we go slow please ?"  
"Lindsay , I will wait forever for you"  
-


	15. Chapter 15

Danny and Lindsay have being moved into together for a while now, and they are in love, they have worked out a work relationship and home relationship.

Danny was much happier at work and of course he still get a cheeky kiss for Lindsay when they are together alone. And he loves spending time with her.

" Lindsay"  
"yes"  
"can I tell you something"  
"sure"  
"I promise that you will never be alone, our hearts will always beat as one, I promise I will never let you down , be the strong one for you and I will be always around, I look into your eyes and I believe that we are meant to be together, nothing in the world feels so right when I am with you"  
"Danny" Lindsay had tears in her eyes as Danny moved in towards her and was on one knee

"there is something you really got to know, I will be with you till the end and I never let you go, I swear I have never felt like this before, because every day I love you more and more, you lift me up so high and I don't want to come down, I look into your eyes and I see forever, this love is made for us. So doesn't worry anymore about anyone coming between use because this is no ordinary love, Lindsay will you do me a massive honour and will you marry me?"  
"Yes" and with that Danny put the ring on Lindsay finger and kissed her


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry it has taken me long to write this chapter :D **_

Danny was getting ready for his dream wedding with Lindsay, he was planning the whole day for 3 months and he was very happy with his self because he making Lindsay dream come true.

"Hey Danny" flack said as he walked into the room with an envelope in his hands

"Hi"  
"you nervous?"

"nah, I am marry the girl of my dreams and I can't believe it here and I waited a while to get Lindsay to marry me, and Its taking us 3 months to get here, but we are here, and I can't wait till I spend the rest of my life with her"  
"well I guess I don't have to pull you to the alter"  
"no"  
-

Danny was waiting at the alter waiting for one girl that he wants to marry. they have guessed that they have both choose on a simple wedding. He couldn't believe that a Lindsay parent wasn't coming to the wedding, they had sent the invitation out to them and they got the invite back, which made Lindsay cry.

Danny couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Lindsay, she was walking down the aisle with her Jess dad and she looked amazing, she was in a long white dress, which was french lace gown, slim fitting through the waist and hips and have a slim floor train, there are crystal at the empire waist, she had her hair was A curly down 'do topped-off with a crystal and diamond brooch.

Danny and Lindsay was already to start the wedding, when the victor started the ceremony

_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of this company, to unite Lindsay and Danny in holy matrimony. Before we beginning do we have any objects why these two people shouldn't be married, speak now to never. No good then who gives this woman to be married to this man? _

"_We do" Jess dad Paul and Melisa _

"_Marriage is a joyous occasion and should be celebrated. Danny and Lindsay have written their own vows, however it is your Danny to be to Lindsay a considerate, tender, faithful, loving husband and to support, guide and cherish her in prosperity and trouble and to thoughtfully and carefully enlarge the place she holds in your life, to constantly show to her the tokens of your affection to shelter her from danger and to cherish for a manly and unalterable affection, Danny if you please _

"I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love. And to always know in the deepest part of my soul that no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find our way back to each other."

" _Lindsay it is your duty to be a considerate, tender , faithful, loving wife to Danny, you will need to be comfort and cherish him in prosperity and trouble, to give to him the unfailing evidences of your affection; to study as time _passes to make the place he holds in your heart, broader and deeper; to reverence and obey him, and to put on the ornament of a meek and quiet spirit so Lindsay if you please"

""I vow to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness and to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they are not, to agree to disagree on red velvet cake, and to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home."

" _Let me charge you both to remember that your future happiness is to be found in mutual consideration, patience and kindness and confidence and affection, it is the duty of each to find the greatest joy in the company of the other; to remember that in interest as in affection you are to be henceforth one and undivided. If you are ready to assume the obligations and duties before God, as I have defined them, you will unite your hands and pledge your love and your lives to each other. Danny Do you standing in the presence of God and these witnesses, solemnly pledge your faith to Lindsay. Do you promise to live with her according to God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, and through God's grace to promise to be to her a faithful and devoted husband as long as you both shall live"_

"I do."

"_Danny have you a token of your love for Lindsay_?" Flack gave the ring to Danny.

"_Lindsay, do you receive this ring in pledge of the same your part?_

"I do" and then Danny puts the ring on Lindsay finger"

"_Lindsay, have you a token of your love for Danny? _" Jess hand the ring to Lindsay

"_Danny, do you receive this ring in pledge of the same on your part?"  
_

"I do" Lindsay slide the ring onto Danny finger

"_The wedding ring is the outward and the visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. The circle, the emblem of eternity; the gold, the type of what is least tarnished and most enduring-it is to show how lasting and imperishable is the faith now pledged. Let the ring, a fit token of that which is unending, continue to be to you both a symbol of the value, the purity, and the constancy of true wedded love, and the seal of the vows in which you have both pledged your most solemn and sacred honour, and now it gives me great pleasure to declare that Lindsay and Danny are now husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."_

And with that Danny and Lindsay shared a kiss.

Finished the wedding scene and now party time we will find more about Lindsay parents and why didn't they want to come to their only daughter's wedding and how jess dad came around to give Lindsay away, so


End file.
